Despertar
by CULLENMX
Summary: Un antiguo miembro de la familia Cullen reaparece y con el mitos y leyendas de la humanidad y de los vampiros encontraran su origen, mas de 10000 años de historia, pero los Vulturi no dejaran en paz a la familia mas nombre de su especie
1. Escalofrios

_**Copyrigt, Derechos Reservados, y titulos de propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, en caso de ser míos bueno estaria en estos momentos en Vancouver en las grabaciones de New Moon**_

**_Yo solo me dedico a poner un poco mas de suspenso y emocion a mis personajes favoritos_**

_

* * *

_

_"¡Cómo has caído de los cielos, __**Lucero**__, hijo de la Aurora!_ _Has sido abatido a la tierra dominador de naciones!_ _Tú que dijiste en tu corazón; 'Al cielo subiré, por encima de las estrellas de Dios alzaré mi trono, y me sentaré en el Monte de la Reunión en el extremo Norte. Subiré a las alturas del nublado, y seré como el Altísimo."_

(Is 14.12-14)

* * *

Prefacio

Nunca en ninguna de mis dos vidas había sentido tal miedo, los ojos de Edward, de mi familia y de todos los que nos encontrábamos solo demostraban una cosa: Terror.

El destino de nuestra especie, estaba en juego, la balanza se inclinaría hacia un lado y tenía miedo del resultado… a lo lejos un grito de tortura se escucho y es ahí cuando descubrí que el juicio final existía…

* * *

El Escalofrío

Han pasado dos años desde el nacimiento de mi pequeña, Reneesme, y de la visita de los Vulturi, hasta este momento hemos tratado de llevar una forma de vida normal, sin embargo ya estamos planeando cambiarnos a otra zona, sin duda las pregunta alrededor de la familia seguían siendo cada vez mayores, además de la incomodidad de Carlisle en el hospital pues ya no puede decir que tiene treinta y cuatro años, la desventaja de ser un vampiro.

Edward, ha dicho que se encarga de algunos negocios y que por esa razón no nos hemos mudado a ninguna otra parte, puesto que muchos de estos son en Seattle y, claro usándome a mí de pretexto, de que no deseaba irme de Forks, puesto que tenía miedo de alejarme de mi padre y de Jacob sin saber cuando los volvería a ver.

Rosalie y Emmet se encontraban ahora de viaje en Sudamérica, por lo que nos enteramos la ultima vez que tuvimos noticias de ellos, Emmet estaba encantado de poder luchar contra toda la enorme gama de animales que los bosques de Brasil podían ofrecer, algo que conociendo a Rosalie debe de empezar a molestarle puesto que allá no puede conducir ninguno de los automóviles.

Alice, con su enorme hiperactividad, tomo la decisión de empezar a preparar todo para nuestra mudanza, algo que sin duda la emocionaba, y tenía la idea de porque, Carlisle le había dado carta blanca para decorar la nueva casa a su gusto, claro, respetando las indicaciones que Esme le daba todos los días por teléfono. La verdad es que no se me antojaba en ningún momento estar en el lugar de cualquiera de las dos, entre Edward y Nessie ya tenía bastante con que preocuparme.

Mi pequeña familia, la familia Cullen-Swan, podría pasar por el prototipo de la familia perfecta, un esposo perfecto, y una hija sumamente inteligente. ¡Pero no! Como mi madre dice siempre hay un _pero, _y aquí no era la excepción… y los problemas que llegábamos a tener, siempre tenían un nombre: Jacob Black.

La relación que existía entre Nessie, que ya tenia toda la forma de una niña de 15 años, y Jacob siempre ponía a Edward entre la espada y la pared, tanto que ya habíamos cambiado por lo menos 3 veces el piano por sus arranques de histeria, según el, yo tenía otra palabra para eso: celos.

Mientras observaba a mi cada vez más complicada familia sonó el teléfono y como yo era la que estaba mas cerca conteste:

-¿Bueno?

-¡Bella! Soy yo ¡Jake!

_Es aquí en donde inician los problemas, _pensé para mi misma

-¿Qué paso Jake? ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

-Oye quería ver si me dan oportunidad de llevar a Nessie al cine, sabes, Seth me hablo de una película muy buena y se que a ella le podría interesar.

-Pues no se… ya ves que entre la mudanza y demás cosas –demás cosas me refiero a lo celos de Edward-, no considero que sea una buena idea

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Edward?

-¿Que comes que adivinas?

-¡Yo todo lo se! Y no necesito meterme en la cabeza de los demás

_Bien tenía un punto a su favor._

-¡Mama! –Se escucho un grito de Nessie-, dile a Jake que estaré lista en el momento en que digas

-Ah no señorita –ahora era la voz de mi esposo, que conociéndolo ya se metió en la cabeza de nuestra hija-, usted no va ir al cine y mucho menos si quiere ir a ver esa película

- Ya se están peleando ¿verdad? –cuestionó Jake al otro lado de la línea

-Si ya empezamos en el round número 3 del día, así que puedes pasar por Nessie en el momento en que quieras

-¡Gracias Bells! ¡Eres la mejor amiga-suegra de todos los confines del planeta! ¡Voy saliendo para allá!

-OK –en ese momento se corto la comunicación y solo alcanzaba a escuchar los gritos de Edward y de Nessie a lo lejos.

La verdad es que ya me había cansado de tratar de interceder entre ambos pues nunca llegábamos a algo claro, para mala suerte de Nessie heredo lo cabeza dura de ambos, traducción era la combinación del carácter de Edward y mía, lo cual eran palabras mayores, pero había que ver el lado bueno de eso… nunca caía en los chantajes de Alice, y menos al carácter de Rosalie, que cada vez que la veía se desvivía de amor y como consecuencia un ataque de celos de Emmet.

En ese momento subí a la habitación de Nessie para ver como llevaba a un acuerdo tanto ella como Edward, total yo sabía que ella me iba a rogar a mí y yo iba a terminar convenciendo a su padre, así que mejor me ahorraba unos momentos en los que agradecía ser vampiro y no tener dolores de cabeza.

-Escúchame bien señorita, usted no va ir a ver esa película.

-Hay por favor papá que tiene de malo… tienes hombres guapos –error Nessie tu padre esta sulfurándose-, hay acción, romance –oh, oh menos si vas a ir con tu novio-, carreras de carros

-¡Exacto!, conociéndote vas a querer imitar esos trucos y lamento informarte que no estas en posibilidades de sobrevivir si no lo logras

-¡PAPA!

-¡He dicho que no! ¡No vas a ir a ver Rápido y Furioso!

-¡Mama! –bien ya me estaba poniendo su carita de chantaje emocional que aprendió de Alice y la mejoro-, por favor haz algo

-Edward… -tuve que hablar con mi voz mas tranquila y sentimental para calmarlo-, no veo que tenga de malo que vea una película de automóviles, además, va a manejar Jake, así que dudo que si quiera intente hacer una locura.

-No Bella… ahora si no voy a ceder, ya accedí que el se fuera con nosotros… -ah si como olvidar, todos tuvimos que negociar con el y bueno mi negociación duro 10 horas en nuestra habitación-, por lo menos quiero disfrutar mis últimos días en esta casa en paz… o que, ¿prefieres que me salgan canas?

-Mi amor… para empezar sabes que Nessie se hubiera escapado si Jake no se iba con nosotros, segundo es solo una ida al cine, y puede que se vayan a cenar –mientras no sean ellos-, y listo a las 12 la tienes de vuelta en casa como la Cenicienta.

-¿Las 12 mama?

-Nessie, tómalo o déjalo.

-Esta bien

-Y tú y yo mi amor también nos vamos a cenar... ¿que se te antoja…? ¿Un ciervo, un puma, un oso?

-Sabes... odio cuando las mujeres siempre complotan –dijo Edward poniendo los ojos en blanco y dejándose tirar en la cama

-Nessie, mi amor, mejor vete a arreglar, aprovechando que tu tía Alice no esta y puedes arreglarte como quieras… -justo en ese instante alcancé a escuchar el frenar de un Porsche Turbo en la entrada de la casa-, bueno creo que eso ya no es factible.

Alice llego en cuestión de segundos con bolsas en las manos

-¡Te escuche Bella! Ven Nessie hay que ponerte hermosa para tu cita

-No es una cita tía, solo vamos al cine

-¡No importa! Hay que hacer que todos se mueran de envidia de que el chucho traiga a una muñeca como tu a su lado –dijo mientras jalaba a Nessie del brazo llevándola a su habitación

-Mama de veras… ¿porque no me pusiste Barbie mejor? Por lo menos sabría cual es mi verdadera función en esta casa

- Lo llegue a pensar mi vida –alcancé a contestar mientras Alice la sacaba por el marco de la puerta, mientras escuchaba una risa apagada de Edward y yo sigilosamente me acerque a el hasta acostarme a su lado-. ¿Y usted Sr. Cullen se puede saber de que se ríe?

-Es que Nessie se estaba imaginando dentro de una caja de Barbie mientras Alice jalaba la caja a todos lados… y a Emmet cantando Barbie Girl

-Sabes Edward… nuestra hija esta creciendo demasiado rápido, literalmente…

- Lo se mi amor, lo que más me preocupa son sus hormonas…

-¿Sus hormonas? ¿Por qué? –fue entonces cuando un click hizo en mi cerebro-. No me digas que….

-¡No para nada! Ella lo ha pensado y lo ha deseado… pero Jacob al parecer quiere respetarla, además de que le tiene más miedo a su madre que a todo el resto de la familia junta…

No pude contener una risa en ese momento, digo no sería la primera vez que quisiera matar a Jacob, pero aún así la escena sería rara…

Justo en medio de mi risa, alcance a escuchar el grito de Alice, pero no un grito normal, si no uno lleno de dolor. Edward en es momento se tenso y yo me dirigí rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba mi cuñada y mi hija y la escena que contemple me dio mucho miedo.

Mientras Nessie se encontraba sentada frente al enorme tocador de Alice, esta última se encontraba en el piso con su mirada en el piso aovillada como si se estuviera retorciendo de dolor. En ese instante Edward llego a mi lado y me abrazo fuertemente como si me quisiera proteger de algo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarlo algo fue cuando llego…

Mi cuerpo se tenso de repente y sentí una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorriéndolo, continuando como si de la nada miles de cuchillos lo atravesaran inmediatamente, mientras escuchaba de nueva cuenta el grito de dolor de Alice, conjugado con el mío y el de Edward, que también se tensaba abrazándome cada vez mas fuerte, pero en ningún momento escuche la voz de Nessie, aunque podría ser por el mismo dolor que no lo escuchara, juraría que nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando era humana…

Paso lo que para mi parecía ser una eternidad, hasta que ese sufrimiento termino, sin entender el porque me estaba dando mucho miedo, es entonces cuado me hubiera gustado sentir a Jasper cerca para que mis emociones no fueran tan encontradas, pero al pensar que si el llegara a sentir lo mismo, el resultado hubiera sido peor… cuando por fin pude reaccionar Nessie estaba consolando a Alice y Edward me abrazaba frotándome la espalda tratando de tranquilizarme.

Al levantar mi rostro para ver a mi protector, su mirada se encontraba observando detenidamente a su hermana, sin duda estaba viendo en su mente que era lo que estaba pasando o lo que esta por ocurrir, sin embargo Alice parecía no moverse ni inmutarse, seguía gimiendo como si estuviera llorando

-Edward –pregunte-, ¿Qué esta pasando?

-No lo entiendo, el no lo haría, no aún.

-¿Edward?

-Ah lo siento mi amor, le estaba respondiendo a Alice.

-¿Qué sucede papa?

-Alice… -hablo el con su voz tranquila

-Es lo que vi… estaba saliendo de su sueño… Edward… ¡Despertó! ¡Despertó!

* * *

**Please dejen reviews, para saber que opinan de esta loca idea que surgió en mi cabeza, tendra un poco de todo y bueno no sean crueles, es mi primer fic**


	2. Cambio Climático

****

_**Copyrigt, Derechos Reservados, y titulos de propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, en caso de ser míos bueno estaria en estos momentos en Vancouver en las grabaciones de New Moon**_

**_Yo solo me dedico a poner un poco mas de suspenso y emocion a mis personajes favoritos_**

**Cambio Climático**

- ¡Despertó! ¡Despertó! –gritaba Alice y tanto Nessie como yo no lográbamos comprender que decía o de quien hablaba.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que paso? –le cuestiones mientras lentamente aflojaba su abrazo, y Nessie nos observaba mientras seguía abrazando a Alice y su rostro mostraba duda, y sin duda alguna sabia que oy tendría el mismo rostro

-Bella, hay cosas de nuestra especie que no te he dicho… cosas que ni yo entiendo… tenemos que esperar a que llegue Carlisle para que –de repente hizo una pausa y volvió a observar a su hermana-, ¿Alice? ¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo se… nunca había visto algo igual parecía como si algo explotara… como si…

-¿Dónde esta el teléfono? –pregunto Edward interrumpiendo a Alice.

-Toma papá- le extendió el brazo Nessie dándole su celular

Rápidamente marco un numero y espero unos instantes mientras empezaba a moverse por todo el cuarto, hasta que le contestaron…

-¡Nessie! ¿Cómo estas? –distinguí la voz de Carlisle.

-Carlisle, soy Edward, dime… ¿lo sintieron ustedes también? –Carlisle y Esme ya se encontraban en Londres, según para que Esme le diera su toque personal a la nueva casa, pero Alice ya me había contado que no harían muchos cambios porque ya habían vivido ahí antes.

-Si Edward, lo sentimos, de hecho acabo de hablar también con Rosalie y Emmet, al parecer Brasil se puede ir despidiendo de una parte del amazonas por el ataque de histeria que le dio a Emmet.

-Vaya –suspiro Edward-, Carlisle, tu sabes bien que significa…

-Si lo se, lo mas importante es que nos reunamos todos, no se vayan a mover, Rosalie y Emmet van en camino a Forks, al igual que nosotros, aunque sabes bien que el viaje será difícil

-Lo se Carlisle, pero crees que nos busque…

- No lo creo, estoy seguro, sabes mejor que nadie porque se fue, por lo pronto, conociendo a Nessie dile que lo mejor es que le diga a Jacob que reúna a toda la manada, o a los que pueda en las inmediaciones de la casa, las cosas en la Push no creo que sean fáciles mas estando en la costa.

-Hablare con el en cuanto llegue y aquí los esperamos. –cerro el teléfono en dando fin a la llamada-. Nessie –le entrego el celular-, creo que escuchaste al abuelo –ella asintió-, entonces no tienes nada que objetar.

-Papa… ¿Qué esta pasando?

-Mejor vayamos abajo, en cuestión de minutos Jacob estará afuera, y tengo que hablar con el…

A lo lejos escuchaba el motor del carro de Jacob.

-Alice, ¿Dónde esta Jasper?

-Esta en México, tenía que hablar con María, pero no hay de que preocuparse llegara hoy en la noche.

Ya estábamos todos en la sala en el momento en que Jacob entro a la casa, con dos ramos de flores.

-Nessie, mi vida, ¿como estas? –le dijo en el momento en que Nessie se arrojaba a sus brazos-, ¿Qué sucede? –Se giro hacia nosotros-, ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?

-Jacob- hablo Edward- pasa, tenemos que hablar

-Ok, -se empezaba a escuchar miedo en su voz y me dirigió una mirada-, solamente 3 cosas -hizo una pausa-, una, estas son para ti –le entrego un ramo a Nessie-, y este otro es para Bella –me entrego el otro ramillete de flores, no tan hermoso como el primero.

-Gracias Jake –le conteste

-Segundo: quiero dejar claro que Nessie y yo no hemos hecho nada

-Calma lo sabemos –contesto Edward

-Y tercero, ya tengo todo listo para irnos.

-Es bueno saberlo –se escucho la voz de Alice mas calmada-, pero aún así tendremos que conseguirte algunas cosas en Londres, digo, allá no puedes andar destapado como aquí, además hay que ocultar las apariencias

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tienes en contra de mi ropa, de mi personalidad y de mi forma de ser?

-Nada

-A ver, a ver, creen que podamos continuar con lo importante –interrumpió Edward

-¿A que va todo esto? –pregunto Jacob una vez que se había sentado en el sillón individual de la sala

-Jacob, dime algo, -le cuestiono mi esposo-, dentro de las leyendas que te han contado, ¿has escuchado algo sobre _los_ _antiguos_?

Los ojos de Jacob se abrieron como platos, y la mandíbula se le desencajo al escuchar _los antiguos_

-¿No me estarás hablando en serio verdad? Esa leyenda no es mas que eso… una leyenda, no vaya a resultar que es cierto

-Edward… ¿Los antiguos? –cuestione

-Jacob… hazme el honor por favor

-Bien veras Bella, según la leyenda, los antiguos fueron los primeros seres humanos que existieron, y se convirtieron en los Dioses del mundo antiguo…

-Grecia, China, Egipto, Roma, Aztecas, Mayas, Babilonios, Incas, todas y cada uno de ellas provienen del mismo lugar, del mismo origen –intervino Edward

-¿Del mismo origen? No entiendo nada

-Bella, amor, recuerdas que una vez me preguntaste de donde veníamos… es de decir la evolución de los vampiros...

-Si lo recuerdo vagamente, pero nunca me lo contestaste…

-Veras, la verdad solo conozco lo básico, Carlisle esta mas informado de todo esto.

-A ver, a ver Edward –le interrumpió ahora Jacob-, ¿que tienen que ver los antiguos ahora?, no son mas que un mito, tu lo has dicho, los Dioses de la antigüedad, ellos simplemente han desaparecido, solo queda rastros, incluso mi papá dicen que no es mas que un cuento…

-Veras Jacob, los antiguos, no son un mito, son una realidad, y hay uno, uno que puede provocar mas destrucción que cualquier cosa...

-No me digas que…

-Exacto… un antiguo que es a la vez… vampiro.

Un Dios vampirico, esto no puede ser bueno, trataba de armar el rompecabezas en mi cabeza, pero según Edward ni el conocía a fondo todas esas leyendas.

Tuvimos que esperar la llegada de Carlisle que según Alice tardaría unos pocos días mas, Edward, de acuerdo a las visiones de su hermana, recomendó a Jacob que tratara de convencer a su tribu que se fueran a tierras mas altas porque el ambiente iba a cambiar mucho, de hecho no solo en Forks, los noticieros comentaban que se estaban produciendo cambios climáticos muy radicales, un terremoto acababa de asolar Italia, y según Alice, esto no sería mas que la punta del iceberg, de hecho ya para entonces solo Forks y la Push estaban comunicados, debido a que fuertes nevadas, poco comunes en esa época del año, habían provocado el cierre de caminos.

Los habitantes de la Push decidieron hacer caso a la recomendación de Jacob, debido que no solo el mar estaba rugiendo más fuerte en las calmadas playas quileuetes, ya que además de que había incrementado su nivel de manera considerable, esa altura se había congelado.

Charlie se encontraba sumamente ocupado debido a que la gente, histérica por la falta de comunicación con otros poblados, algo que según el llamaba claustrofobia pueblerina, estaba tratando de escapar del pueblo.

Una semana después de aquel espantoso estremecimiento llegaron Rosalie y Emmet, quien decía que ahora había demasiada nieve y que los animales estaban huyendo a lugares más calidos, lo cual nos estaba dando problemas a la hora de salir de caza.

Por otra parte Rosalie se encontraba feliz de estar de nuevo con nosotros y de tener de nueva cuenta a Jake, obvio a este porque no tenia a nadie mas que molestar. Pero, siempre existe un pero, a los dos días después de su llegada le dio un ataque de histeria, obvio, marca Rosalie, cuando se entero que tendría que soportar a gran parte de la manada en la casa, debido a que las condiciones en la Push, cada día eran peores. De hecho gran parte de los habitantes de esta habían huido a Forks con amigos y familiares, e inclusive a los pocos hoteles que había, con nosotros no solo se quedo toda la manada si no también Emily, mientras que Billy y Jacob, este último mas por las miradas de Edward, decidieron quedarse con Charlie.

La península Olympic no fue la única que se veía afectada por esto, de hecho Esme y Carlisle se encontraban varados en Nueva York, la cual también estaba cercada por fuertes frentes fríos, y Carlisle estaba ayudando todo lo que podía en un hospital para gente de bajos recursos de allá, Alice afirmaba que el cambio climático estaba a punto de detenerse, pero aun así los estragos serían bastante fuertes.

-Alice –le hable 3 semanas después del incidente-, ¿ha habido algo nuevo?

-No la verdad no

-Oye tu me podrías explicar de que va todo esto, me imagino que has de tener visiones acerca de lo que Carlisle nos va a hablar.

- Lo siento Bella, pero esto me esta superando, y mas con los hombres lobo aquí.

-Te entiendo amiga, te entiendo. –Le pase un brazo sobre el hombro

-Pero a todo esto, te confesare algo

-¿Qué?

-Tengo unos enormes celos de Esme

-¿Y eso porque?

-Ella esta en Nueva York, la cual esta totalmente nublada, tienes idea de cuantas tiendas podría ir… de todas las cosas que podría comprar.

-Ay Alice –suspiré-, tu de veras que no tienes remedio.

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió poniendo a todo en alerta, puesto que no esperábamos a nadie, y ahí en el portal de la casa apareció el Clan Denali.

-Ufff... –exclamo Eleazar-, de veras que ese si ha sido el viaje más difícil que he realizado en toda mi vida.

Los Denali, se sorprendieron mucho al ver la enorme cantidad de gente que se encontraba en la casa, por supuesto las Irinia y Tanya estaban al borde de un ataque cuando vieron a toda la manada de la Push pasearse como si estuvieran en su propia casa, un ambiente que sin duda no estaban acostumbradas, pero nosotros ya, de hecho Nessie era la mas contenta de tener a todos ahí, puesto que decía que no tenía que desplazarse entre Forks y la push todo el tiempo.

Tres días después de la llegada de los Denali por fin lograron llegar Carlisle y Esme, quienes no cabían de gusto de tener tanta gente en su casa, y de hecho empecé a sospechar que por primera vez la mansión Cullen quedaba chica a comparación de toda la gente que se encontraba en ella

Esme una vez que paso un inventario de todo lo que había en la casa y con ayuda de todas las mujeres, decidió que ahora que nos encontrábamos todos reunidos era momento de que los mas jóvenes, o como nos llamaba Emmet, los padawans, tuviéramos una reunión, en la que participaron humanos, bueno solo Billy, los licántropos, vampiros y vampiros-humanos, es decir Nessie.

Carlisle no cabía de gozo de poder ser testigo y de poder participar en una de las reuniones quileuete, al igual que Eleazar. Todos nos situamos en la parte delantera de la casa en la que los que sabían mas sobre la leyenda de los antiguos, Eleazar, Carlisle, Billy, Sam (aunque creo que mas por ser el jefe de la manada) y otros dos ancianos, se colocaron en círculo alrededor de una enorme fogata, cortesía de Emmet y algunos pedazos de árbol de que se trajo de Brasil, y en otro circulo mas externo nos encontrábamos todos los demás Cullen, Denali, y Quileuete.

* * *

****

Please dejen reviews, para saber que opinan de esta loca idea que surgió en mi cabeza, tendra un poco de todo y bueno no sean crueles, es mi primer fic

* * *


	3. Los Antiguos

****

_**Copyrigt, Derechos Reservados, y titulos de propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, en caso de ser míos bueno estaria en estos momentos en Vancouver en las grabaciones de New Moon**_

**_Yo solo me dedico a poner un poco mas de suspenso y emocion a mis personajes favoritos_**

**

* * *

**

**Los Antiguos**

-Según las leyendas –la voz de Billy parecía sacada de una película de suspenso, a decir verdad así estábamos todos, cada quien recargado en su pareja-, los antiguos son los primeros hombres, las primeras mujeres que existieron en nuestros bosques, ríos, mares y lagos, ellos, los sembradores de toda civilización existente, todos y cada uno de nosotros proviene de ellos… la leyenda cuenta que los antiguos originalmente tuvieron el nombre de _Anqueetas, _y que al llegar a la cima de su civilización construyeron una gran ciudad que sería la sede de todo su basto imperio.

Mientras hablaba otro anciano de la tribu arrojaba algo a la fogata que hacia que esta se levantara un poco mas

-Los Quileuete creen que el fuego es un elemento con el cual pueden entablar un lazo mas fuerte con los espíritus, es decir con los antiguos –me murmuro Edward.

-Los Antiguos no eran distintos de nosotros, y vivieron en una sociedad en un camino evolutivo hacia la ascensión. Sin embargo, surgió una división filosófica, creando a los Ori y a los Otros. Los Ori creían fervientemente en su creencia religiosa, mientras los Otros, creían en la ciencia. Finalmente sus puntos de vista divergieron tanto que los dos grupos se separaron y empezaron a oponerse.

-Para entonces –hablo Carlisle-, solo aquellos que vivieron en la ciudad de los antiguos lograron la gran meta que tuvo la primera sociedad, _la ascensión._

-La ascensión –explico Eleazar-, es un proceso por el que los seres humanos, lo suficientemente sensibles logran una evolución en la que pueden separarse de sus cuerpos físicos y vivir eternamente como pura energía en un plano superior de existencia lleno de conocimiento y poder. En una iluminación mental, espiritual y evolutivo como resultado de lograr un cierto nivel de sabiduría y conocimiento de uno mismo

Es en este plano superior en el que durante mucho tiempo habitaron tanto los Ori como los Otros, dándose cuenta del poder que conlleva ser un ser ascendido decidieron que solamente los justos y limpios de corazón, según los otros podrían vivir, sin embargo, los Ori emprendieron que gracias a su conocimiento y poder debían de ser adorados como Dioses

-Pero al final –continuo Billy-, la sociedad que crearon se vio corrompida por este conflicto filosófico… lo que llevo a la separación de la sociedad que ellos mismos habían creado. –Fue entonces cuando se su lugar fue ocupado por Carlisle.

-Tanto los Ori como los Otros, hablo Eleazar-, decidieron respetar las leyes que ellos mismos habían creado tiempo atrás en la que ninguno de los Ascendidos puede interferir en los asuntos mortales, una regla que Los Otros respetaron, pero los Ori la rechazaron y esto provoco que el enfrentamiento fuera inevitable.

El poder de los Ori venia directamente de la religión por lo que ellos decidieron establecer sus propias religiones… surgiendo así las cultura egipcia, griega, Persa, China, Hindú, Azteca, en la que cada una de ellas adoraba a diversos Dioses, que en realidad no era mas que la adoración a los Ori.

-Pero a cambio de esto -Carlisle narraba-, algunos seres ascendidos tenían que regresar a su forma humana para fundar los cimientos de cada una de las religiones, y a pesar de sus múltiples intentos, todos y cada uno de ellos moría puesto que su capacidad como humanos, no les permitía mantener con ellos todo el poder y sabiduría que como ser ascendido tenían, además de que como consecuencia venia el final inevitable: la muerte

Se debe de comprender que la ascensión no era más que una forma de los Antiguos para poder escapar y burlarse de la muerte. Los Ori, en su meta de lograr la adoración eterna y poder llevar a cabo sus planes sacrificaron no solo su capacidad de ser ascendido si no también la mortalidad, fue entonces que con todo el conocimiento que tenían crearon una nueva especia, una nueva raza… los vampiros

-Como es que… -iba a preguntar Tania

-Recuerden que nosotros tenemos ciertas habilidades que a lo largo del tiempo se han desarrollado, el don de leer mentes, mover objetos, ver el futuro y otras, pero tenemos dos cosas que los Ori querían mas que nada… la capacidad de mantener una gran capacidad de conocimientos y la mas importante la _inmortalidad_. -le respondió Eleazar

-A ver, a ver, me quieres decir que las grandes religiones del pasado fueron creadas por vampiros -Pregunto Emmet

-Exacto, si observamos detenidamente todas y cada una de ellas, nos daremos cuenta de que sin excepción alguna, requerían de sacrificios, del pago de sangre. -contesto Carlisle

-Un momento- exclamé-, pero hay algunas en que la sangre es el objeto de adoración mas grande y no piden el sacrificio humano.

-Bella, solo 3 religiones son las que no piden un pago de sangre: Cristianismo, Budismo y Judaísmo

-Y esas 3 son las que mandaron al olvido y destruyeron a las demás, las religiones actuales provienen de las 3 grandes, todas con el mismo mensaje

-¿Cuál?

-Amor, paz, y respeto, el concepto básico de la ascensión, y me imagino que se darán cuenta de quienes son los creadores de ellas…

-Los Otros… -contestamos todos en un susurro.

-Al final de cuentas, al final del tiempo, los otros se convirtieron en los Antiguos, y con ello la destrucción de los Ori, que se transforma en la lucha entre el bien y el mal. –cito Billy

-El Judaísmo fue la primera religión que se opuso a la demás y a su forma de vida, Jehová, la figura más importante, no era más que una representación de lo que los Otros adoraban, la sabiduría y la iluminación -continuo Carlisle

Después vino el cristianismo, que fue el acto de guerra, si quieren llamarlo así, más fuerte que los Otros emprendieron en su camino en contra de los Ori, que fundo la mas importante de las religiones, esta sin duda alguna, a pesar de la manipulación que ha sufrido a través de los siglos, mantiene su mensaje original… paz, amor, respeto e _igualdad, _fue gracias a esta que los Otros por fin vencieron a los Ori, quienes en su intento de salvarse se convirtieron en vampiros, pero con el radicalismo religioso, fueron perseguidos y destruidos, logrando que solo los Otros, conservaran su verdadero nombre… Antiguos, Anqueetas.

Y respecto al pago de sangre fue Cristo, el último de los Antiguos quien decidió hacer el pago de sangre, al morir en la cruz, la última gota de sangre derramada en nombre de los Ori.

-Al final el hinduismo, es la religión fundada como guía para todos aquellos que quieren lograr la ascensión, sin limites, y sin la interferencia de ningún ser ascendido. -Finalizo Eleazar

-Disculpen –les interrumpí-, ¿pero que paso con la capital del gran imperio? ¿Y además como es que un lugar tan importante haya desaparecido sin dejar alguna idea de donde esta?

-Según la leyenda, -me contesto Carlisle-, la ciudad simplemente se sumergió para perderse en los confines del tiempo, hasta que llegue el momento en que los humanos estén listos para reclamarla como suya

-¿Se sumergió?

-Si Bella, de hecho, todos los aquí reunidos, alguna vez hemos escuchado de ella.

-¿Eh? –exclamo Jacob

-La ciudad de los Antiguos, la gran capital de la humanidad, no es más que la Ciudad Pérdida de Atlantis, la Atlántida

-¿La Atlantida es real?

-Tan real como cualquiera de nosotros, sin embargo los Antiguos, los otros, decidieron que el lugar en donde la historia comenzo a ser historia debería de desaparecer si no querían que la historia de su sociedad se viera repetida, esta vez a una escala mayor.

-¿Pero porque? –pregunto Jasper

-Jasper, hijo, dime una cosa, tu como militar que fuiste, si supieras que existe un lugar que guarda un poder infinito y la sabiduría que esta mas allá de cualquier cosa, ¿Qué harías?

Jasper medito por un momento hasta que respondió

-La buscaría como fuera

-Por eso es que solo cuando la humanidad este lista, esta volverá a aparecer, a emerger de entre el mito y de las aguas.

-¿Carlisle? –levanto una mano Esme-, ¿Qué paso con los Ori que se convirtieron en vampiros?

No pude dejar de sobresaltarme, pues era la primera vez que oía que Esme mencionara la palabra _vampiros, _sin embargo yo continuaba anonadada con toda lo que contaban

-Aquellos fueron perseguidos hasta el fin del mundo para ser destruidos, la cacería de vampiros de la edad media tenia como verdadera misión destruir a los Ori que aun quedaban hasta que al final fueron destruidos por un humano que se convertiría en uno de los nuestros.

-¿Quien?

-Aro –respondió Eleazar-, es por el que sabemos el origen de los vampiros y toda la leyenda acerca de los Antiguos, porque el logro capturar, torturar y matar al ultimo de los Ori.

Un gruñido de parte de Edward salió al momento de escuchar sobre Aro inclusive fue el que pregunto lo que suponía pasaba por todos los presentes

-¿Pero que no acaso teniendo a un Ori, Aro hubiera tenido mas poder de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado?

-Edward, tu conoces a Aro y a los Vulturi, sabes como piensas, y has escuchado la naturaleza de los Ori, ellos se creían Dioses, ¿tu crees que uno de ellos hubiera aceptado estar al servicio de los Vulturi?

-No tienes razón, sin dudar no hubieran aceptado.

-Fue por eso que Aro lo mato y destruyo a los que quedaban porque eran una mayor amenaza, sin embargo en su intento de escapar los Ori, le enseñaron a el, a Cayo y a Marco, que los vampiros son los verdaderos herederos de los Ori, los verdaderos herederos de los Antiguos.

-Ahora entiendo…

-¿Edward? ¿De que hablas?

- Veras Eleazar, la última vez que estuvimos con los Vulturi, Cayo se imagino que si lograba tener a Alice y a mi, podría junto con su guardia, estar mas cerca de los Primeros.

-¿Los primeros? –pregunte

-Me imagino que es lo que pensó Cayo para no darme demasiada información, de hecho por lo que logre leer en su mente esa es la meta de su guardia.

-¡Claro! –Exclamo Eleazar-, ¡ahora entiendo todo!

-¿De que hablas?

-Mira Carlisle, porque razón Aro nos contó la leyenda de los Antiguos –hizo una pausa en la que Carlisle lo observaba fijamente-, ¿no lo ves Carlisle? La guardia tienes muchos de los dones de los ascendidos, que no seria el sueño de cualquier Vulturi, tener todos los dones del mundo a su servicio, en caso de que ellos vinieran en contra de ellos, ¡solamente un igual podría enfrentarlo!

-¡HEY! –Grito Emmet-, los demás aquí no entendemos, ¿de que dones hablan? ¿Qué dones tienen los antiguos?

-Mira Emmet –hablo Carlisle-, como explicamos, cuando un humano se convierte en un ascendido no solamente logra la inmortalidad, si no también conocimiento y poder, puesto que se convierten en energía… esa energía se vuelve una con el universo. Pero para lograr convertirte en energía de cierta forma se altera, supongo, toda la estructura genética, lo que como consecuencia algunas cosas que nosotros como vampiros ya tenemos, solo que mas limitados como son la capacidad de leer mentes, mover los objetos a voluntad propia, sentidos humanos excelentes, velocidad, ver el futuro, poderes curativos.

-Aro –hablo Eleazar-, según lo que había contado aquel Ori, describio que los ascendidos tienen todo el conocimiento y poder del universo que es esencialmente infinito. Sin embargo la Ascensión no le hace a uno saberlo todo, esto podría significar que uno no gana el conocimiento infinito simplemente al ascender pero el potencial de un individuo por aprender se aumenta infinitamente. Pero el conocimiento no es solo la información, sino que también está el entendimiento en un nivel que ningún ser humano, o vampiro, nunca podría alcanzar debido a nuestra condición como materia física.

-Bien, -suspiro Jacob-, una cosa menos de que preocuparnos

Todos volteamos a verlos

-¿Qué? –Exclamo-, ustedes mismos lo han dicho, los Ori han desaparecido, los Otros que al fin se convirtieron en los Antiguos no se meten con… ¿como decirlo? –Hizo una pausa-, las clases inferiores, por lo cual no tenemos que preocuparnos, ellos están en sus cosas, sean las que sean, y nosotros bueno solo hay que preocuparnos por las nuestras…

-Eh… Jacob –lo llamo Alice-, hay un pequeño detalle

-¿Cuál?

-No estamos aquí solo para escuchar una historia, si no por otra cosa…

-¿Ah si? ¿Entonces dime cual es?

-Veras Jacob –fue Eleazar el que le respondió-, has escuchado todo acerca de los antiguos, ahora imagínate que en lugar de que uno de ellos se convierta en un vampiro directamente, algo que los Otros aborrecen, lo haga en un humano y este se convierta en cuestión de minutos en un vampiro, minutos durante los cuales conservara toda la esencia de un ascendido y como sabes todas las cualidades que tenemos cuando somos humanos son aumentadas, y bueno… en ese caso, también las de un ascendido

-¿Pero que no tendría que morderlo uno de los suyos? ¿Y no me quiero imaginar si hay uno tan estúpido que lo haga?

El silencio reino por un breve momento entre nosotros, solamente el fuerte rugir del viento se escuchaba.

-De hecho si lo hubo –respondió Edward

-¿Quién fue ese estúpido por no decir otra cosa? –Exigió saber Sam

-Yo fui Sam –se puso de pie Edward-, yo fui el estúpido que mordió a un antiguo y lo convirtió en uno de los nuestros, un vampiro

-¿Edward? ¿Cómo es que lo hiciste? –esta vez fui yo quien lo interrumpió, sabiendo que todos se preguntaban algo parecido

En ese momento todos los demás vampiros trataban de tranquilizar a los licántropos, en especial Jasper que estaba usando su don. Hasta que después de un buen rato todos por fin se quedaron callados, y Edward dejaba de apretarse el tabique de la nariz, me imagino que los pensamientos de todos los presentes le estaban provocando un dolor de cabeza si era posible.

-Bella –hablo viéndome a los ojos-, recuerdas que una vez te dije que pase por una etapa en la que yo llegue a beber sangre humana.

-Si lo recuerdo

-El fue una de mis victimas.

-Pero como es que…

-Veras por su mente pasaban las imágenes más espantosas que te pudieras imaginar, imágenes que aun hoy me acompañan. Estaba tirado en un callejón en Londres, ahí es donde lo ataque hasta que no se como me alejo de el y me di cuenta por lo que alcance a ver que solo tenia como 10 minutos de haber vuelto a su forma humana y que en su mente estaba luchando por conservar los recuerdos de los de su especie, es ahí donde me entere de los Antiguos, el fue quien me hizo volver a lado de Carlisle, el me enseño en su mente que era el amor, y yo… -su voz cambio a un tono en el que demostraba su dolor-, no pude seguir alimentándome de el y deje que se convirtiera, pero en cuanto cambio todo se volvió diferente.

-Pero Edward….

No pude seguir hablando, de repente el clima cambio, el viento que hasta entonces era tranquilo parecía volverse mas fuerte, incluso de repente sentí como si estuviera en medio de un tornado, los gritos de todos eran demasiado fuertes, me taladraban los oídos, pero cuando logre abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que el viendo había logrado que las nubes que cubrían el bosque se alejaran y por primera vez en toda mi existencia logre ver las estrellas en el cielo de Forks, pero solo una parte pues un enorme circulo se veía entre las nubes, exactamente encima de nosotros.

La fogata que teníamos, que solo mantenía una altura de no mas de 1 metro comenzó a crecer cada vez mas y mas, todos nos empezamos a alejar, Jacob se llevo a su padre hacia las orillas del bosque en donde todos nos encontramos, mientras que la fogata seguía creciendo pero no lo hacia a los lados, devorando el bosque que nos rodeaba ni acercándose a nosotros, simplemente empezó a crecer hasta alcanzar casi el cielo, podría jurar que se podría ver desde cualquier punto.

De repente el fuerte abrazo que Edward me estaba dando en señal de protegerme empezó a aflojar hasta que solamente me tenía rodeándome con sus brazos y con la mirada fija en la fogata

Y de la nada una figura salia de ella….

-Alexander… -susurro Edward

* * *

**Quiero agradecer a Lyra Cullen y a AngelySoul por sus reviews y espero que a los que leen este capitulo me dejen un comment acerca de lo que opinen de este capitulo que me costo varios dolores de cabeza... y espero no agredir a los sentimientos religiosos de nadie... un abrazo y please no sean mala onda un comment aunque sea para decirme que demonios me meti para sacar estas cosas de mi mente**


	4. Reencuentro

****

_**Copyrigt, Derechos Reservados, y titulos de propiedad de Stephanie Meyer, en caso de ser míos bueno estaria en estos momentos en Vancouver en las grabaciones de New Moon**_

**_Yo solo me dedico a poner un poco mas de suspenso y emocion a mis personajes favoritos_**

**Reencuentro**

La figura lentamente salía de entre las llamas como su hubiera nacido en ellas, Edward se coloco a mi lado y el resto de los Cullen también, a nuestra derecha Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper y a la Izquierda Emmet y Rosalie. La escena me recordaba cuando nos enfrentamos a los Vulturi, pero en sus miradas no demostraban aquella esa determinación de salvar nuestras vidas y las de los que nos acompañaban.

La enorme pira de fuego lentamente inicio a disminuir su tamaño mientras la misteriosa figura seguía de pie delante de ella. El Clan Denali empezó a colocarse a lado de Emmet dejando una línea clara en la que los vampiros parecíamos proteger a los hombres lobo, de reojo observe como también los licántropos formaban otra línea dejando detrás de ellos a Nessie. De inmediato comencé a armar cabos…

Si los Antiguos, si los ascendidos, despreciaban a los vampiros, este ser como tomaría la existencia de Nessie, ella que representaban lo que era lo mas sagrado y lo mas odiado para ellos, el vampiro y el humano en uno solo…

De repente continuo caminando lentamente hacia nosotros, conforme avanzaba podía empezar a darme cuenta de su aspecto, tan alto como Edward, sin duda al igual que el resto de nosotros sus rasgos eran exquisitos, de hecho por primera vez y quería pensar que el era el único ser sobre la Tierra que podría compararse con la belleza de Edward, incluso aún para los parámetros de un vampiro su belleza me parecía excepcional, su rostro masculino, de facciones muy delicadas y su mirada se notaba la determinación que la sabiduría y el poder podrían conferir, el cabello negro y lacio le llegaba a la altura del mentón, la complexión parecida a la de Edward, incluso podría pasar por un hermano de mi amado esposo, pero sus ojos mostraban algo, si algo me había dado cuenta de los vampiros es que estos delataban su estado de animo e incluso su condición, o si estaban hambrientos… pero aquellos ojos mostraban algo que nunca pensé ver en los ojos de un vampiro…

Portaba una vestimenta que denotaba que no era actual, algo que Alice podría decir que era _out, _un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca, y encima de esta un saco negro que llegaba hasta el piso, que mas bien parecía una capa y le daba un toque de majestuosidad que sin dudar muchas monarquías Europeas matarían por tener. Cuando se encontraba a tan solo unos 5 metros de nosotros, se detuvo y Carlisle dio 3 pasos, acompañado de Emmet, Edward y Jasper.

-Alexander mucho tiempo sin verte.

-Carlisle, Edward, Emmet, Jasper –lo que esperaba que fuera una voz parecida en todo caso a cualquiera de los Cullen no era ni lo mas mínimo parecido a ella, porque a pesar de tener cierto toque de terciopelo y la gravedad en ella, tenia algo que destacaba sobre todo… se escuchaba metálica.

-Alexander, ¿a que debemos tu visita? –esta vez hablo Edward

-Vaya, vaya, mi estimado Edward –su cabeza se inclino a la derecha y luego a la izquierda-, a que debo la hostilidad de tu bienvenida, después de todo ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos ¿no?…

-Mucho tiempo y las cosas han cambiado

-Como era de esperarse, el tiempo es algo tan poderoso que nadie puede detener o controlar.

-Exacto

-Además, no se que les sorprende mi visita, después de todo, me parece que hablaban de los antiguos mitos ¿no?

-Solo, recordábamos –fue la respuesta esta vez de labios de Emmet a quien pocas veces veía tan serio.

-Emmet Cullen, el tiempo parece haberte cambiado, o que ya no eres el mismo que hace…

-50 años –respondió Edward-, 50 años en los que muchas cosas han cambiado, y en las que se han roto muchas promesas.

-Edward –susurro Carlisle.

-Vaya, parece que no te ha gustado mi visita –hablo Alexander observando únicamente a Edward, quien de repente tenso su cuerpo, a mi parecer estaba leyendo su mente, y me preguntaba si eso no sería peligroso. Sin embargo entre ambos hubo un breve silencio, hasta que lo rompió Jasper.

-¡Basta! ¡Están poniendo el ambiente muy tenso!

-OH Jasper –hablo Alexander-, se me olvida que tienes ese poderoso don, don que sin duda es muy sutil, pero debo de recordarte que en mi no tiene efecto… y Edward, vengo en son de paz.

-Lo se, pero aún así, sabes porque tengo, tenemos nuestros recelos.

-Entiendo, y por cierto déjame felicitarte –Edward frunció el ceño-, por fin has encontrado a una pareja ¿no es cierto?

No pude dejar de tensarme, Esme paso un brazo a mi lado mientras la mirada de Alexander se clavo en la mía y distinguí lo que me llamaba la atención en su mirada, me estaba examinando fríamente con un par de ojos azules.

-Alexander… -susurro Esme, quien seguía teniendo su brazo a mi alrededor-, se que no tienes malas intenciones, nunca las has tenido, solo te pido, no, te suplico que escuches la historia.

-Esme, la dulce Esme –respondió el aludido-, ¿Acaso podría negarme a uno de tus pedidos?

Descubrí que todos los vampiro relajaban su posición, no sabía si por lo que acababa de decir Alexander, o gracias a Jasper, aunque me parecía mas por posible la primera, ya que yo seguía nerviosa.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Esme –siguió hablando Alexander-, no vengo aquí como juez, ni nada por el estilo.

-Gracias –susurro Esme, entendía el porque de sus nervios, a final de cuentas ella era una madre para todos los Cullen y se preocupaba por su familia. Alexander continuo su paso y mientras se acercaba hacía nosotros, los Quileuete se hacían hacia atrás, sin embargo, Edward extendió sus brazos, empujando a Carlisle, Emmet y Jasper hacia atrás dándole paso libre a Alexander, yo mientras me quede inmóvil en donde me encontraba mientras las mujeres Cullen seguíamos en nuestra posición.

Cuando Alexander pasó justo a lado de Edward la mirada de ambos se clavo, haciendo que el primero volteara su rostro

-No le are nada, te lo juro Edward.

-Confiare en ti, no me falles.

Alexander siguió su camino quedando justo en frente de mi, su mirada quedo clavada en la mía, mientras me observaba detenidamente, mis miedos volvieron por Nessie.

-Edward, -Alexander volteo su rostro en dirección a mi esposo-, déjame felicitarte, es muy hermosa, -me volteo a ver a mi, y estábamos a solo unos 50 centímetros de distancia-, Bella… ¿me permites llamarte así? –Asentí-, debo felicitarte, jamás pensé que algún día alguien lograría que Edward asentara cabeza, y mucho menos me pude esperar que formara una familia, -se giro en camino a la fogata-, ahora díganme donde esta la pequeña Renesmee.

La tensión se podía sentir, incluso al hablar la manada soltó un leve gruñido

-Alexander… por favor –hablo Carlisle.

-Solo quiero conocer al pequeño milagro Carlisle, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

-Nessie –hablo Edward-, ven hija.

Me gire hacia atrás y observe como los Quileuete hacían paso a Nessie quien lentamente caminaba, podía apostar que se estaba muriendo de miedo, cuando paso a lado de Jacob, se giro a verlo y a tomarle la mano, haciendo que este caminara con ella hasta plantearse directamente frente a Alexander quien la observo detenidamente.

-Hermosa, sin duda –dijo Alexander-, con el porte de una Diosa, y al final ni los ascendidos no lograron detener que la naturaleza se abriera paso entre las limites y restricciones, a final la vida siempre encuentra el camino. –Observo detenidamente a Jacob-, y supongo que tu eres su compañero ¿no es así?

Jacob, quien le sacaba una cabeza de altura no se inmuto cuando Alexander le dirigió la palabra, y se lo agradecía porque sabía que le estaba dando toda la confianza y fuerza posible a Nessie.

-Así es… soy su compañero, amigo, protector, confidente, y ella es mi razón para existir.

-Hablas con el corazón y siempre es digno de admirarse.

-Gracias.

-Un Quileuete, un hombre lobo, vaya, parece que los Cullen siguen siendo una caja llena de sorpresas.

-Alexander –hablo Carlisle-, no emitas juicios.

-Oh Carlisle, mi estimado Carlisle, tu con todos tus años, con toda la sabiduría, deberías de entender que no estoy emitiendo juicios, y además, tu mejor que nadie, comprendes que soy el menos indicado para hacerlo, conoces mas cosas de las que quieres aparentar… ¿no es así?

Me quede impresionada con sus palabras, Carlisle a mi parecer era lo mas cercano a un sabio, de hecho siempre he tenido la idea de que es una de las personas mas sabias del mundo.

-Y así es Bella –me dijo Alexander.

-¿Qué?

-Bella, puedo escuchar tus pensamientos, así como todos los de los aquí presentes.

-Como es que… -cuestiono Edward.

-Edward, que yo cierre mi mente para que tu no puedas ver los míos no significa que no pueda ver los de los demás… incluso los tuyos.

Mis miedos se acrecentaban más y más.

-La mente de Bella siempre ha sido un muro para mí.

-Pero para mi no… es tan abierta como un libro o como el aire que corre a nuestro alrededor.

Los Quileuete se pusieron en un momento justo delante de mí, en un intento de cercar a Alexander, algo que a mi punto de vista era una verdadera estupidez, imaginaba la razón.

Si el don de Edward siempre les había causado molestia, ahora que otro vampiro lo hiciera era sin duda para ellos una amenaza mayor, inclusive si era cierto todo aquello que nos habían contado.

-¡SAM! –Grito Jacob-, ¡CALMATE!

Alexander se giro hacia Sam

-¿Crees acaso que tu plan de atacarme puede surtir efecto? ¿Qué no acaso he demostrado que vengo en paz?

-Vienes en paz con ellos, los de tu especie, pero quien nos asegura que no nos atacaras contra nosotros.

La Fogata que solo alumbraba creció de manera impetuosa de nueva cuenta hacia el cielo incluso ahora mas que la ultima vez, de hecho no alcanzaba a observar la punta de ella. El viento rugió con mayor fuerza como si nos envolviera a todos.

-SAM –grito Edward-, ¡Contrólate! ¡No les hará daño si ustedes no lo atacan!

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Porque yo lo he visto –dijo Alice.

-¿Como es que…?

Billy se acerco a nosotros girando la silla de ruedas, y se coloco justo a los pies de Alexander.

-Si tú eres un verdadero Antiguo, cumplirás tu punto de no interceder en los asuntos de los mortales.

Alexander se agacho, poniéndose a la altura de Billy y le extendió la mano.

-Eres sabio, y la vida te ha castigado, sin embargo tus palabras hablan con verdad y sabes mi naturaleza tanto como aquellos que llevan siglos caminando en el mundo y sabes que lo haré.

Billy extendió su mano hasta tomar la de Alexander. Al momento de hacer contacto, los ojos de Alexander brillaron, de hecho todos se hicieron para atrás asustados, pero Billy no se inmuto, clavo su mirada en el, hasta que se soltaron y Alexander se levanto de nuevo.

-Ahora, camina y anda, que la bendición de los Antiguos ha sido en ti. –dijo Alexander.

Sin comprender porque Billy, simplemente hizo el intento de ponerse de pie y Jacob se acerco a el en un intento de detenerlo, de hecho yo también, pero su mano nos hizo a todos ademán de que nos mantuviéramos alejados. Y lentamente se comenzó a levantar hasta que se puso de pie totalmente y camino unos cuantos pasos en dirección a Alexander quien solamente le sonrió

-Gracias –exclamo Billy

-No es nada, y lo hago como un acto de buena fe para que los demás queden tranquilos de mis intenciones

-¡Papá! –Exclamó Jacob mientras lo abrazaba y yo alcanzaba a Nessie para abrazarla también.

-Que la paz sea entre nuestros pueblos –pronuncio Sam en dirección a Alexander e hizo una breve reverencia.

-Que así sea – y el clima volvió a la tranquilidad, la fogata volvió a su tamaño normal.

Una vez hecho los pactos todos volvieron a sus posiciones, Alexander se quedo justo enfrente de la fogata observando las llamas, Edward a mi lado junto con Nessie. En ese momento Carlisle tomo de la mano a Esme y se dirigió a Alexander que no se inmuto con la presencia de ellos a su lado.

-Alexander… ¿a que has vuelto? –pregunto Carlisle

-Me es imposible volver Carlisle, lo hecho, hecho esta, y nada puede volver a la normalidad.

-¿De que hablas Alexander? –hablo Esme.

-Esme –Alexander se volvió hacia ella y le tomo de las manos-, ¿podrías volver a llamarme como antes?

-Por supuesto… Alex

-Gracias –este la abrazo, pero de la forma que un hijo abraza a su madre, al momento que la soltó

-Ahora yo soy la que tiene que pedirte algo… ¿podrías cambiar el tono de tu voz?

-Por supuesto –la voz de Alexander cambio totalmente, seguía con su matiz grave y aterciopelado pero dejando de sonarse metalizada.

Alexander se dirigió a Carlisle ahora.

-Carlisle, respondiendo a tu pregunta, regrese porque para mi es imposible volver a ascender, los _Otros _hicieron mi juicio, y decidieron que ya que yo tome la decisión de tomar este camino, debo de enfrentarlo y hacer que aquellos que se volvieron en hijos de la noche, aquellos que lo quieran, puedan a volver a ser hijos de Adán.

-¿Alex, de que hablas?

-Carlisle… hay un don, mas allá que solo yo y que ningún otro ser sobre el planeta puede tener, un don que ninguna leyenda cuenta. Los Ori crearon nuestra especie, y los verdaderos Antiguos son los únicos capaces de destruirla.

-¿Estas hablando de muerte a los vampiros?

-No exactamente –respondió Alexander haciendo una mueca con la boca

-¿Entonces?

-Los Antiguos son capaces de volver mortal lo inmortal

La mano de Edward apretó la mía, mientras que la mirada de Alexander se giro en nuestra dirección.

-Puedo convertir a un vampiro en un humano de vuelta, tengo el don de la mortalidad…

* * *

**De verdad agradezco de todo corazon a tods aquells que me agregan a sus favoritos y alertas, de hecho cada vez que en mi mail me avisa siento que me llena de emocion y de hecho brinco de la emocion... y mas aun con los Reviews, que son poquitos pero me apoyan a seguir, de hecho creo que aplicare la que hacen por aqui... entre mas reviews mas pronto actualizare por cierto luego pongo el link de como me imagino a Alexander...**

**Por cierto tengo 5 ideas generales de lo que podria suceder...**

**1.- Volver mortal a Rosalie y a Emmet para que puedan tener un baby (se lo imaginan?)**

**2.- Un pequeño viaje en busqueda de Atlantis**

**3.- Que pasaria si volvieramos a Jacob un vampiro?**

**4.- Espero que les guste la idea de que Billy pueda volver a caminar**

**5.- ALguna idea que aportar?**

**Y gracias a tods por leerme! y si me dejan un review ya negocie con Carlisle que les envie una extension de las tarjetas de credito para que compren = o peor que alice... respectp a Edward... bueno Bella dice que se los puede prestar un viernes en la noche!!!!!! ¿Que harian?**

**Ciao y nos vemos prontito!**

* * *


End file.
